


Face Down

by Yashitsu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Porn, Coming Untouched, First Time, M/M, bottom Vanitas, but its not mentioned so i warned for saftey, but not in a cute way, in my head this was, nor does he know how to receive kindness, top ventus, vanitas doesnt know how to deal with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashitsu/pseuds/Yashitsu
Summary: So Vanitas is letting Ventus fuck him, so what? It's not like it means anything. He just needs to keep reminding himself of that.





	Face Down

**Author's Note:**

> Please respect my boundaries by not reading this fic if you are under 18.

This is--  
This shouldn't be--  
Why is he even letting Ventus _do_ this?

Vanitas is on his hands and knees, trying his best not to let his still-masked face actually touch the ground. It's kind of humiliating, but not as bad as being on his back, like Ventus had suggested. This is fine. Animalistic, really.

But he could have gotten this from anyone else and it wouldn't have this terrifying undercurrent of _meaning--_

Ventus is thrusting into him hard enough that Vanitas can convince himself the other boy isn't being careful, isn't holding back. Even for something like this, they're not going to stop fighting, he tells himself. Vanitas braces himself there against the ground and takes each one of the thrusts, rocks back into them a bit. That's it, that's good. Angry, aggressive, harsh, those are good feelings. Those are feelings he knows.

But he still thinks it shouldn't feel this good to be _under_ Ventus--

He's stuck between wanting to stop all this and wanting more, harder, faster, something.

Some pain to go along with the terrifying pleasure.

"Is that all you've got, Ventus?"

The response isn't what he wants.

"Are you ok?"

Ventus slows down, how fucking dare he, how dare he even ask that and how dare he show mercy, concern, _care--_

"Of course, idiot. Don't fucking stop." A kick to Ventus' leg like he's a disobedient horse punctuates Vanitas' words. Ventus growls, annoyed, and speeds back up again, rougher than before, finally giving Vanitas what he wants.

What he needs.

Vanitas' cock has been hard this whole fucking time but he hasn't touched it, and he hardly even thinks to now. He breathes hard against the ground, mask resting on the dirt as Ventus drives into him over and over, leaving him unable to think of anything else. Of anything at all, really. It's oddly peaceful, almost, the usual clamor inside his head focused to one single point, one single sound, getting louder and louder until it spills over and Vanitas cries out, surprised by his own orgasm.

He didn't even need to be touched.

He's fucking pathetic.

Ventus either doesn't notice or doesn't care because he keeps fucking him, and it's too sharp, too much, but Vanitas grounds himself in the near-pain, digging his fingers into the dirt as Ventus groans and stills above him. Vanitas stands as soon as Ventus pulls out, pants back on in a flash.

"Not bad. I'd almost think it wasn't your first time." He manages to keep his voice sounding far more stable than he feels.

"Was it yours?" Ventus replies. Vanitas is glad his mask is on so Ventus doesn't see how his eyes widen. He scoffs in response and turns to walk away, hoping Ventus can't see his hands trembling.

It was.


End file.
